Broken
by zekisasusakumikayuu
Summary: 2 Years after the end of the 4th Apocalypse Virus Shu and his friends started to live a normal live. But a new threat will appear to regain revenge on them and to destroy the human race to create another world. Pairing: GaixShu
Hello!

This will be my first fanfiction in english. My first language is not english so I apologize for grammatical errors etc.

This fanfic will be with the Pairing GaixShu from Guilty Crown. Some things will be changed so please consider this before you start reading. The fanfic starts at the end of the manga but I changed a few things about that.

So just have fun to read.

 **Tokyo 5** **th** **January 2042**

The snow fell down at Tokyo and covered the streets, which sparkled in the light of the bright moon. The wind blew with a soft breeze. No one went outside. The col d of the snow freezed the hands and they went numb. One lonely cat jumped from a wall but ran away with a little squeak as she felt the cold snow on her paws.

A person with a dark coat walked down the streets. The coat waved in the soft breeze and the person closed the coat till the top. It´s way lead him to a bench in a park. He sat down; the face covered with a large scarf.

"So…you managed it to escape from the GHQ Headquarters….didn´t you?" The person started to speak. A young boy with blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a white coat appears in front of him. A light smile appeared on his face. "Did you expect something else? The wounds that Ouma-kun caused me needed time to heal. And we are not finished. Not yet. Even if Shu managed it to stop the revive of Mana as 'Eve' and to start a new world with her…..our plan is not at the end." The person on the bench smirked too. "Yes. That is, what I think too. I am not finished. The real thinks will start now. Even if Tokyo is at peace now….it won´t last long. I have a plan to destroy this world…and to create another. And with the help of Da'ath….I will finish it."

The blonde boy with the white coat stood up. "Then…I hope we will work well together. But just one warning: Dare you not to betray me. It will lead to your death." He then disappeared. The person sight in relief. This boy was annoying as hell. "Well then….I have no time to waste. We will meet again…..Shu Ouma. Soon or later…..I will be your opponent. And no one of your precious friends will save you. I will kill them all…..and you too." The person then turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

 **Tokyo 6** **th** **January 2042**

Nothing here remembered at the catastrophe of the fourth Apocalypse which was caused by Da'ath as they revived Mana Ouma. She was the `Eve` of the new world that should be created at this time. Tokyo regenerated himself from the deep wounds and the people started to live again.

Shu Ouma opened his eyes. The warm sunlight shone in the room of the brown haired boy. Shu raised is arm to cover his face from the sunlight. He sat up, yawned and went to his wardrobe to gather his clothes together. With a sleepy look on his face, his way led him to the bathroom. He looked around. /Haruka why do you left your stuff lying around always?/ He sighed and put away the stuff his step mother let laid around. Shu took his toothbrush, and started to brush his teeth. After that, he took a shower and put on his clothes. He looked at his face in the mirror. His thoughts went back to the events of the Apocalypse Virus. The death of Hare…..Gai…and Inori. Three of his closest friends died in this battle. He felt tears ran down his face. Shu wiped away the tears and went to the kitchen.

"You are not hungry, aren´t you?" Shu saw to Haruka. Her eyes fixed him as she ate a little bit of the pancakes Shu made. A sad smile appeared on Shus face. "No…not really." "Are you thinking of your friends? I mean….Inori-chan,Gai and Hare." Shu nodded. Haruka looked at him. "Shu…..I know how much they ment to you. But…they will be always with you. In your memories and your heart." Shu tried to smile, but failed. "Yeah I know…thanks Haruka." He stood up. "I will meet Souta,Yahiro and the others later. I will be back in the evening. See you later,Haruka." He took his jacket and then left through the door.

Shu walked through the city. It was afternoon and the people went shopping or took a walk in the warm sunlight. Shus thoughts were by his friends. Souta Tamadate, Yahiro Samukawa and Kanon Kusama he knew from his school days. And then Ayase Shinomiya, Tsugumi, Arugo Tsukishima and Shibungi of the Funeral Parlor. Shu went through a lot with these people. They were now the closest and significant people in his life. In the past Shu always felt, that we was a loser, a no one. But these people believed in him. Just like Hare Menjou, Inori Yuzuriha and Gai Tsutsugami.

After a few minutes Shu arrived at his target. He still felt uncomfortable every time he came here. But it was a weekly ritual for him. And he knew that the three would be happy that he was there. With three flowers in the hand he walked through the grave stone rows of the graveyard. Shu heard the chirp of the birds and felt a little bit relaxed. He stopped at three graves, which stood under a cherry blossom tree. The tree stood in bloom and a few cherry blossoms fell down on the three graves in front of him. His eyes slipped above the names:

 **Hare Menjou (born: 1** **st** **June 2023; died: 24** **th** **August 2039)**

 **Inori Yuzuriha (born: unknown; died: 3** **rd** **October 2039)**

 **Gai Tsutsugami (born: unknown; died: 3** **rd** **October 2039)**

Shu felt tears ran down his face. His body began to shiver as he saw all the memories he shared with the three people, which names stood in these grave stones. He and his friends established these grave stones for their friends. The graves were empty, because the circumstances of the apocalypse virus which caused the bodies to vanished in virus crystals.

But Shu and the others didn´t care. Here were a place, where they could all remember these three wonderful people and the happiness they shared together. Shu sat down under the cherry blossom tree and just enjoyed the silence and the peace around him. He scared up as his mobile phone start to rang. He grabbed in his pocket and accepted the call. "Ah it is you Yahiro. No I haven´t forgotten our meeting with the others. I will be there. No worrys. See you and the others there. Bye" Shu smiled. That was typical Yahiro. But He thought that maybe Souta pushed Yahiro for the call. Shu looked to the three graves. "I will be back soon. Bye you three." He then went to the exit of the graveyard to meet his friends. But he had to do something before that.

Shu took a deep breath of the sea air. The wind blew with a warm breeze around him and he could smell the salty odor of the ocean. /It was here. Here at this beach…Mana and I found Gai back there. He laid down there. And we became friends./ A sad smile appeared at Shus face as he thought of the former leader of the Funeral parlor and his childhood friend, Gai Tsutsugami. Shu missed Gai very much. He was his best friend after all. Even after the things he did after his resurrection of the GHQ. Shu knew that the things Gai did were wrong. But he would always consider Gai his best friend no matter what.

Shus steps lead him down the beach. The sound of the waves penetrate to his hears. Sank in his memories with Gai and the others Shu walked down the beach. His eyes fixed the horizon and watched over the sea. /7I think I should go now. Yahiro and the others are waiting for me./ Shu wanted to turn around, but suddenly his eyes caught something a few meter away from him. He saw a body who laid on the beach. /What if he´s dead? I have to do something./

With fast steps Shu was right beside the person. But with every move he took forward his eyes widened a bit more. /Can it be…../ With carefully steps Shu went to the lifeless person. He recognized the long , blonde hair and the white GHQ uniform he wore. "That….that can´t be…." Shus voice was just a whisper. But after that he kneeled down beside the body. He felt the pulse. /He´s alive….but how can that be…? I must be shure that it is him./

Carefully he turned around the body. It was not easy because the person was tall and heavy. But immediately as Shu saw he face, a shocked gasp left his mouth. It was really him. Shus hands shivered as he carefully touched the face of the man in front of him. It was really him.


End file.
